


¿Qué somos Hawk?

by KannCa



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannCa/pseuds/KannCa
Summary: Demetri es muy listo, lo sabe, podría decirse que es el mejor de la escuela, podía entenderlo todo, con facilidad.Todo, menos el cambio de “Hawk”.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Kudos: 5





	1. ¿Por qué?

Demetri es muy listo, lo sabe, podría decirse que es el mejor de la escuela, podía entenderlo todo, con facilidad, algunas cosas con más trabajo que otras. En todo lo demás podría ser un fiasco, pero Demetri no era estúpido, podía entender todo.

Todo, menos el cambio de “Hawk”.

Ya no sabía quién era Eli, porque Eli había sido suplantado por un puercoespín de colores con complejo de Hulk rojo, que se hacía llamar Hawk.

Odiaba eso. 

¿Qué demonios era eso de “halcón”? Con las patadas que daba parecía más un Casuario, y además de su estúpido apodo, la persona que él conocía ni siquiera se parecía en nada a “Hawk”. De verdad ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Y de dónde salió? 

No se parecía en nada a la persona que él conocía, llamada Eli, que era tierno, amable, inteligente, un hombre de pocas palabras, simple que prefería chatear antes que hablar porque se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear y que sólo rogaba por algún día donde lo dejaran de molestar esos idiotas.

Los Skrull parecían haberlo suplantado como pasó con el Capitán América en Secret Invasion. De verdad él casi podría jurarlo, ya que sus miradas, sus agresiones, todo lo que hacía implicaba una invasión Skrull donde los aliens eran los Cobra Kai.

Bueno excepto Miguel, Miguel era el único Cobra Kai Humano al parecer inmune a la sangre de Hulk rojo que les inyectaban a todos, o algo.

Y aunque por fuera quisiera parecer indiferente la verdad es que Demetri extrañaba a Eli, y quería que volviera. Quería que volvieran las mañanas simples con cereal, cuando sus peleas eran Capitán América o Iron man en Civil War, quedarse a dormir juntos aunque a veces implicara un poco de limpieza extra, leer juntos, programar juntos. Hacer todo juntos.

Había llegado a un punto en su vida donde no tenía idea de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo y era como haber viajado sin saberlo a un universo paralelo donde Eli no deseaba saber quién era el nuevo Doctor Who. Una realidad alterna en otra línea de tiempo en la que su querido Eli, desapareció.

Y sí, estuvo mal su arranque de ira donde habló de la enuresis del sueño, pero él llevaba tiempo tratándolo tan mal, que ya estaba harto, y él no tenía la culpa de que Moon tuviera una novia. 

Luego todo empeoró, al punto de realmente temerle a Hawk, cada segundo en la escuela. Su mejor amigo se había transformado en King Kong, y él no era precisamente Godzilla como para enfrentarlo todo el tiempo.

Luego vino lo del brazo y aunque fuera un gran dolor, no logró despertarlo del surrealismo de su nueva vida, realmente Eli “Se convirtió en aquello que juró destruir” o al menos, eso le hubiera dicho Obi Wan Kenobi.

Y luego, pasaron semanas y nunca se disculpó, fue algo tan extraño, como decirle “ya no somos nada” como si ahora en vez de reír sobre si es mejor Capitán América o Iron Man en Civil War, ellos fueran la Civil War. 

Luego aún más extraño, de la nada en medio de una pelea  **se disculpó.** ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? “No gracias amigo, lo mío en las palizas es recibirlas”. Por supuesto que le dijo que sí, él nunca quiso dejar de ser amigos, sólo se dejó llevar por lo que Eli quería, y un poco por el dolor de estar perdiendo a su amigo.

Y eso sobre la fiesta, ciertamente no fue muy amable de su parte, pero él pensaba en su impulso que si Eli era rechazado de nuevo tal vez, sería su amigo de nuevo, fue un impulso porque ciertamente él extrañaba tener a Eli de nuevo, sólo para él. Cuando llegó Miguel no se sintió desplazado, porque Miguel respetaba el espacio que ellos tenían como amigos. Incluso lo del Karate lo hizo por amabilidad, entonces con Miguel nunca sintió lo que sentía ahora con Cobra Kai, con Moon, con sus nuevos amigos y eso lo puso muy mal y pensó como lo haría cualquier chico hormonal de su edad. En algo estúpido, con resultados dudosos.

De verdad que él lamentaba su parte del conflicto, lo de la fiesta, como sentía también lo de la vitrina. Pero ahora estaba en un punto en el que no tenía idea de que hacer o como hablar con “Hawk” o “Hulk” o quien fuera. 

La unión de los dojos no estaba siendo nada fácil, los senseis peleando literalmente todo el tiempo, seguido de tareas como limpien aquí, pinten allá, encerar el auto y esas cosas para los ex-Cobras y para él, el Sensei Daniel agregó a su entrenamiento las técnicas del Sensei Lawrence en sus repeticiones diarias, entonces estaba mucho más tiempo de lo habitual metido en el entrenamiento, a veces salía tan tarde que ni siquiera alcanzaban a despedirse, sólo se miraban a lo lejos y asentían con la cabeza, aunque ni siquiera parecía que supieran que significaba el asentimiento del otro ahora.

Era incomodísimo y aunque una parte de él estuviera en calma por su entrenamiento aparte, la verdad era que el momento donde Hawk lo derribaba y le rompía el brazo a veces se repetía como en loop en su cabeza, y se sentía realmente agobiado. Al punto de recibir alguna leve palmada en la cara en los entrenamientos, o perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, era demasiado para él.


	2. El maldito estanque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un entrenamiento que ya conocemos, nada nuevo ¿O si?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como regalo especial de San Valentín estaré subiendo varios capítulos hoy uwu.   
> Sinceramente hice todo lo posible por apegarme a como manejaría la serie un romance entre estos dos, pero en fin, salió lo que salió, y me gusta :3 si a ustedes no pues lo siento ): 
> 
> Pd. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11 pero, aún me falta trabajarlos un poco, ya saben escribir a Demetri es buscar referencias y así jeje.

Daniel había notado la incomodidad entre Demetri y Hawk, y le preguntó a Samantha, la que se sintió cómoda al no ser su vida, y no tuvo ningún reparo en contarle absolutamente todos los detalles, y así, él habló con Lawrence sobre hacer el entrenamiento del estanque entre los dos dojos para ejercitar el equilibrio entre ambos, sin decirle necesariamente que era para arreglar algo entre esos dos. Y aunque Lawrence primero no le puso atención y luego le pareció algo de nenitas, lo que dijo fue —Bueno, el equilibrio es tu parte, mi parte es hacerlos rudos. Haz lo que quieras, solo dime cuánto tiempo vas a usar— y así, quedó establecido el entrenamiento del estanque entre Miyagi-Do Karate y Eagle Fang Karate. Y el primer turno por supuesto era para… 

—Profesor, hay cosas que nunca van a pasar en este mundo, como que mágicamente yo me convierta en un nigromante, o que me meta en ese estanque de dudosa higiene a lo que sea— dijo Demetri aparentemente seguro de sí mismo, aunque en realidad lo que pasaba es que temía entrenar con Hawk en esa cosa, tanto como le temería a quedarse varado en el tiempo espacio como Five de The Umbrella Academy, mientras tanto Hawk, sin hacer mucho caso a las quejas de Demetri, comenzó a doblar su pantalón para tener mayor libertad de movimiento, se quitó la playera y entró sin ninguna queja — ¡Sí Sensei!— gritó, a lo que Daniel le respondió— Muchas gracias Hawk, tu disponibilidad es de mucha ayuda, aunque a mí no necesitas contestarme con gritos, y puedes decirme Daniel si gustas— a lo que Lawrence agregó — Una de las cosas que he aprendido gracias al Sensei Kreese, es que a los Sensei hay que respetarlos, mas no venerarlos, pues puedes perder la visión de que son humanos y pueden estar equivocados, te lo recomiendo, aunque no podría decirte que es una regla de mi Dojo— Hawk escuchaba atento los consejos y asentía, mientras que Demetri observaba atontado el nuevo e impresionante crecimiento de su Sensei Lawrence —Demetri a ti te dejo dos opciones, entras en el estanque o te meto en el estanque, puedes elegir ahora— dijo Lawrence con voz seria, supongamos que el ritmo de crecimiento no tenía porqué ser lineal en todo. 

Ante tales amenazas Demetri respondió con un salto, yendo de inmediato junto a Hawk—¿Qué te pasa Dem me tienes miedo?— dijo Hawk en broma, a lo que Demetri contestó antes de siquiera pensar adecuadamente su respuesta —Sí— a lo que Hawk no respondió, pero ciertamente estaba avergonzado, triste e incluso hasta molesto consigo mismo, pero siendo honesto ¿Qué era lo que esperaba después de romperle el brazo? ¿Un beso?

Daniel y los demás fingieron no oír la conversación de los chicos, para aligerar un poco el ambiente —Bien muchachos, ahora quiero que estén tranquilos, respiren lentamente y suban a la plataforma juntos, al mismo tiempo— Lawrence le preguntó en voz baja, que, qué era exactamente lo que iban a hacer los chicos, a lo que Daniel le respondió con un gesto de “sólo mira Lawrence" seguido de un murmullo hastiado de —Deberías saberlo porque ya te lo dije— y siguió dando instrucciones, mientras tanto, Demetri y Hawk no podían siquiera subir a la plataforma después de varios intentos y caídas —Tranquilos chicos, esto no es una prueba de velocidad, traten de actuar sincronizados. Son amigos de hace tiempo, creo que deberían poder hacerlo, concéntrense en los movimientos de su compañero— Daniel les sonreía y los alentaba, los demás los miraban y se reían, por lo que antes de que Daniel dijera algo, Lawrence los regañó– ¡No tengo idea de que es lo gracioso! Están aprendiendo, y ustedes son los que siguen, pongan atención en lugar de estar desconcentrando a sus compañeros— Dijo con una mirada de advertencia. El dojo compartido a veces podía funcionar bastante bien. 

Hawk y Demetri se miraron directamente a los ojos, pausaron su respiración hasta que lograron sincronizarla, sin decir absolutamente nada, sin pensar en los errores y culpas de cada uno, actuaron casi en automático, con completa concentración en lo que el otro hacía. Quedaron de pie en la plataforma y giraron hacia Daniel —Comiencen la rutina de siempre chicos, para perfeccionar esta técnica deben poder hacerlo perfectamente sin caerse— comenzaron la rutina con la misma concentración, hicieron toda la rutina hasta terminarla. 

Daniel estaba asombrado y Lawrence ciertamente no entendió muy bien el punto, cosa que hizo notar con un gesto confuso, que el otro Sensei fingió no ver mientras lo maldecía por dentro —Tienen una excelente compatibilidad, se nota que se conocen, nunca había visto una pareja que lo lograra casi al instante ¡Muy bien chicos! Bajen, hay toallas en el interior del dojo, séquense y regresen. Los que siguen por favor chicos— al decir pareja, hubo algunos murmullos burlones que Lawrence volvió a callar y entonces ambos, se miraron de nuevo. 

Sincronizados, bajaron igual que como subieron, y fueron directamente a secarse mientras sus otros compañeros fracasaban monumentalmente en sus intentos de completar la actividad —Dem yo…— atropellando sus palabras entre sí —Hawk lo que dije…— después de un momento de silencio Demetri dijo —Continúa por favor— ambos respiraban lentamente con incomodidad en el corazón —Iba a decir que yo sé que te lastimé, y que no pienso volver a hacerlo, aprendí mi lección. Pero te conozco, y sé que vas a decir que no lo dijiste en serio, porque eres amable, pero yo sé que mientes cuando piensas más en lo que dices, y que dices lo que piensas de verdad cuando hablas sin pensar, por favor prefiero que seas honesto conmigo a que me mientas. He cometido errores, pero prefiero que me lo digas a que me mientas. Aunque me duela mucho ser un gran idiota— Demetri se quedó callado viendo al suelo y dijo —Espero que no me vayas a golpear como Troll de Harry Potter de nuevo cuando te diga la verdad— dijo sarcástico, pero con la voz muy baja, por el miedo.

Entró ruidosamente Daniel —¿Todo bien chicos?— asintieron en silencio —Los demás dijeron que no querían entrar por las toallas porque estaba muy tenso el ambiente, si ya se secaron ayúdenme a llevar las toallas para los demás— dijo esperando que le dijeran algo o pidieran algún consejo, pero ellos volvieron a asentir en silencio, se giraron y siguieron la indicación. 

Lawrence sin darse cuenta de nada, llegó y les dijo —Halcón, Demetri, buen trabajo, no había notado que lo que hicieron fue impresionante porque desconocía la dinámica— estaba muy animado de aprender una nueva técnica de Karate y se notaba su alegría — Gracias Sensei—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer uwu diganme si son muy cortos, y los que no suba hoy los haré más largos ejeje. Felíz día del amors uwu y la amistad.


	3. El llanto del Halcón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo corto pero expresivo sobre estos dos, sus sentimientos y su crisis en un pasillo escolar.

Ese día era viernes y ya no hubo más plática. Después Hawk incluso había ido el fin de semana a buscar a Demetri en su casa, pero él salió a la biblioteca para evitarlo, y luego de eso tenía un itinerario de " 5 lugares donde Demetri nunca estaría". Tenía muchos mensajes de Yasmine pero a decir verdad no deseaba ser localizable para Hawk gracias a sus redes sociales, así que no los contestó. El lunes, evidentemente tuvo problemas con ella, y al no disculparse digamos, que se hizo más grande el asunto.

Ciertamente él entendía que se supone que debería contestar los mensajes pero si algo lo ponía en riesgo, el amor debería hacerla entender ¿No? El amor debería ser así.

Pero bueno, después del primer fracaso del día se dirigió a tomar sus libros tratando de disimular su presencia para no ser visto por Hawk, lo que lo llevó al segundo fracaso del día, fallando dos veces en la primera media hora del día escolar, debía ser una especie de récord suyo —Dem yo… — Hawk estaba ahí, con una expresión que le recordaba a Eli, era como la versión de Anakin cuando se pasaba al lado oscuro, pero Hawk tenía rastros de sí mismo en algún lugar —Vamos Hawk déjame tener un día tranquilo, acabo de pelear con Yasmine, me hablas cuando vuelva Eli a mi vida, extraño a Eli, no a ti— dijo con la frente tocando el frío locker, sin voltear, rezando para no recibir un puñetazo, tal vez fue un poco rudo pero ¿Realmente cual era el punto? Si era sufrir como imbécil cada que Hawk absorbiera al desuellamentes como en Stranger Things, ciertamente no era un buen plan. 

No lo quería como enemigo, pero quererlo como amigo siendo así, era una cosa que realmente no se había planteado tan bien como pensó, no parecía conveniente en absoluto y más allá de la conveniencia o no del hecho, le daba pavor ser golpeado de nuevo por cualquier cosa que dijera, aunque tuviera Hawk razones para ello o no —Dem por favor sólo escucha, tenías razón, me absorbió Cobra Kai, y a todos, incluso al Sensei Lawrence, nos absorbió el Sensei Kreese. Algunos siguen allí. Y estuvo muy mal, lo sé, lo que hice no tiene justificación y sin embargo tú eres como mi hermano, nadie me conoce más que tú, y aunque me equivoqué, de verdad te quiero, considero que deberíamos volver a empezar— “pero el nombre tatuado en tu pecho no se parece nada al mío” pensó Demetri y permaneció en silencio mirando al suelo —Dijiste que me perdonarías ¿Por qué ahora actúas así?— dijo Hawk en un tono herido.

Demetri estaba pensando en cuándo terminaría este dolor de cabeza llamado su vida, mientras le respondía honestamente a Hawk —Sí, lo hice, te perdoné, no te odio y definitivamente a diferencia de ti, yo nunca he buscado pelear contigo o golpearte y mucho menos lastimarte, lo cual habla mucho de quién es quién aquí. Y que yo no te desee el mal no quiere decir que todo haya vuelto a ser como antes, me lastimaste y serías capaz de lastimarme de nuevo, aunque digas que no. Por eso perdóname si no me siento seguro a tu lado, pero para mí en este momento no eres mi amigo, no eres Eli, sólo eres un ex-bravucón de cuarta llamado Hawk que se equivocó demasiado, se quedó solo y ahora quiere ser amigo de la gente a la que molestaba, como si lo que hizo, no fuera horrible— sin mirarlo a la cara, y rozando donde su brazo estuvo roto, Demetri suspiró y dijo — Eli era mi amigo, pero a mi parecer Hawk es más apto para lo que hiciste, ser aliado de tipos como Kyler— entonces trató de cerrar su locker e irse, cuando escuchó a Eli, llorando.

En ese momento miles de pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza ¿Debía quedarse? ¿Irse? ¿Qué podía decirle a esta persona a la que quería tanto y temía tanto? ¿Fue demasiado cruel decir la verdad? Aunque él dijo que la quería. Y eso lo llevó a lo que consideró su tercer fracaso del día — Ugh no creí que el gran señor rudo fuera a llorar por algo que yo dijera, ten, límpiate los mocos— dijo sonriendo a medias, bastante nervioso y sacando su siempre listo paquete de kleenex de la bolsa lateral izquierda de la mochila, sosteniendo sus libros con la otra mano.

Eli o Hawk o quien fuera, estaba de verdad sollozando, era una escena surreal, limpiar sus lágrimas con el mismo brazo que anteriormente él rompió. Demetri al verlo vulnerable se sentía igual de incómodo que viéndolo en su faceta de chico bully, era una sensación extraña porque a decir verdad todos los años que pasaron juntos sólo deseó que fuera feliz sin esos idiotas de Kyler y sus amigos molestándolo, el problema inicial fue que cuando encontró su nueva forma de ser feliz no lo incluía a él siendo el Demetri de siempre, y él no podía ser invadido por los Skrull tan fácilmente porque tenía firmes puntos de vista. 

Eso sólo se redujo en una inevitable separación, aunque ciertamente Demetri nunca quiso dejar de ser amigos, pero uno nunca debería de cambiarse a sí mismo sólo para encajar con alguien, así fuera tu mejor amigo —Hagamos algo, no seré tu amigo por ahora, porque siento que no puedo confiar en ti, y sin embargo aún somos compañeros, tanto de escuela como de dojo. Yo digo que es mejor que ser extraños que se rompen el brazo, así que empecemos por ahí. Ugh realmente no puedo permanecer enojado contigo— dijo mientras seguía quitando las lágrimas del rostro de Hawk, y le apretó ligeramente el hombro cuando Hawk lo abrazó. Con tantos libros en medio no se podía hacer mucho.

Luego sonó el timbre, y aunque los demás cuchicheaban alrededor suyo, una mirada aún llorosa pero amenazante de Hawk, bastó para detenerlos. ¿Quién dijo que un chico rudo no puede llorar de vez en cuando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! ¿Me salí un poco del Hawk badass? Pues si, porque la verdad es que tendemos a ver los cambios en la gente como si desaparecieran cosas, no desapareció Eli, sólo se sumaron cosas a él y se convirtió en Hawk. Pero sea Eli o Hawk, él siempre fue sensible, independientemente de su fuerza y habilidad para las peleas, me gusta recordar que eso también es parte de él.


	4. Los hermanos binarios se convierten en hermanos de Karate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos binarios se convierten en hermanos de Karate, hablar las cosas sinceramente con compasión por el punto de vista del otro, puede ayudar a arreglar relaciones, y esperemos seguro sea un buen y duradero parche en esta :3.

Saliendo de clases, Hawk se ofreció a llevar a Demetri al dojo en la moto. Demetri quería decir que no, pero Eli había hablado por teléfono antes con su madre y ella le dijo que sí, por lo que no tenía otra opción —Ven, te ayudo a ponerte el casco. No vayas a apoyar el pie de ese lado porque te puedes quemar con el escape, agárrate a mí mientras estamos en marcha, está bien— dijo Hawk con una sonrisa, mientras le ponía el casco y Demetri tenía como 10 ataques de pánico simultáneos, esto no era un auto, no tenía cinturón de seguridad, se tenía que usar casco por lo que era una actividad peligrosa, con su amigo que no era su amigo y que aparte era su ex-bully, al que tenía que agarrarse si no quería caer de esa cosa. No podía huir, no podía arruinar más el ambiente con Hawk así que debía ser educado, ah sí y no olvidemos la advertencia de que esa cosa quemaba —Sip, todo bien, apoya el pie de ese lado y préstame tus manos— dijo Hawk mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado, esperando las de Demetri, que al borde de la onceava crisis, simplemente las extendió sin pensar mucho.

Las manos de Hawk habían cambiado, se habían vuelto ásperas y toscas, pero tomarlas lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo extraño, era como una incomodidad, pero definitivamente diferente.  Después de todo no era igual a la incomodidad por otras cosas, era más bien como la incomodidad cuando… Besaba a Yasmine. 

Ok, él no quería pensar en eso así que trató de detener sus pensamientos, pero cuando Hawk puso las manos de Demetri alrededor de su cintura de manera firme para que no se fuera a caer,  Demetri agradeció infinitamente tener el casco puesto, pues un fuerte sonrojo recorrió toda su cara. Malditas hormonas adolescentes pensó.

Hawk arrancó la moto, y entonces Demetri aparte de todo lo que ya sentía, se sintió asustado, así que se agarró fuertemente de Hawk ¡Oh por dios esos músculos! ¿Qué demonios había estado comiendo este chico mientras estuvieron separados? Y todo esto mientras al mismo tiempo tenía el doceavo ataque de pánico por la velocidad a la que estaban manejando. Nota mental: Las motocicletas no eran lo suyo.

Mientras esta curiosa escena sucedía, había alguien que había estado observando todo, y tomó videos y fotos, especialmente de la parte en la que Hawk le ponía el casco a Demetri, y la parte de tomarse de las manos no debía quedar desapercibida. Tory pensaba que si Hawk iba a ser un traidor, no debería contenerse en una guerra sucia contra él y las fotos serían parte de eso, aunque no tuvieran nada de espectacular. Ella no tenía nada en contra del amor, pero no todos pensaban igual, e iba a usar eso y a los Cobra Kai que seguían estudiando con ellos, para su venganza. Sin Piedad Perras.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron al dojo, Hawk tenía algunos rasguños en el vientre debido al agarre de Demetri,cuyas manos eran frágiles y con uñas bien cuidadas, por lo tanto, filosas —¡Buen día chicos! ¿Trajeron la ropa para mojarse? — dijo Daniel con una gran sonrisa, debían haberse arreglado donde llegaron juntos —Sí Sensei— dijo Hawk sonriendo, y Demetri pensó que le sentaba mejor esa cara que la que tenía cuando era miembro de Cobra Kai — ¿Y tú Demetri? — eso lo hizo reaccionar, se había quedado espaciado mirando a Hawk — Eh… si, aquí la tengo señor Larusso — dijo tratando de disimular su dispersión —Bien, vayan a cambiarse al lado este del dojo, del otro lado está Sam cambiándose, no la espíen ¿De acuerdo?— Daniel habló en tono de advertencia —Por supuesto que no— negaron los dos rotundamente sincronizados, y luego se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado.

Estaba vacío —Genial, somos los primeros— dijo Hawk aún sonriendo —Es que conduces un poco rápido — dijo Demetri tratando de no ser grosero —Sí lo noté, te aferrabas a mí como una nenita, mira esto— dijo alzando su camiseta, dejando ver los rasguños en su vientre — seguro mal pensarán esto si me quito la camiseta así que no lo haré— dijo riendo, y luego se giró para cambiar sus pantalones por un short más cómodo, a lo que el otro pobre chico solo pudo reaccionar con una risa  _ muy nerviosa  _ —Jajajaja tienes razón, lo siento, me puse nervioso, lo siento— dijo mientras trataba de disimular ese sentimiento extraño que lo estaba invadiendo, cambiándose apuradamente — ¿Te pongo nervioso? — dijo Hawk con un tono bajo pero burlón. 

Demetri no supo si era burla, sarcasmo, o coqueteo, y se puso tan nervioso que se le atoraron las manos temblorosas en el último botón de la camisa, a lo que Hawk rápidamente intentó ayudarlo con eso —Siempre te pasa eso, ven— dijo acercándose al ruborizado chico, cuando entró de repente el Sensei Lawrence quien al no entender la escena les dirigió una mirada confusa —De nuevo ustedes con su ambiente, apúrense que los demás están aquí esperando a que terminen porque no los quieren “interrumpir”— dijo con sarcasmo, miró hacia arriba con un poco de hartazgo y salió, no los criticó más, ni tampoco dijo nada más sobre la posición extraña en la que los encontró, pero seguramente le preguntaría a Larusso si ellos eran… bueno eso —Si Sensei— dijo Hawk sin percatarse para nada del ambiente extraño —Listo Dem— dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho y saliendo del dojo sin mirarlo, dejando a Demetri solo, confuso, ruborizado y mil cosas más, se apuró a cambiarse, pensando que la clase lo distraería y después podría ir a casa a distraerse con cálculo y con el cómic que acababa de comprar. Y vaya error.

Después de unos minutos de platicar con Miguel y Samantha, que ahora parecían haber regresado y estaban pegados todo el tiempo, Lawrence los llamó —Bien chicos, seguiremos practicando la dinámica del día anterior, pero ahora tendrán que estar en la plataforma y pasarse la pelota con sus parejas 10 veces, si lo logran podrán seguir el entrenamiento normal, y los que no tendrán que seguir el entrenamiento, pero yo seré quien les lance la pelota por turnos, comiencen en el mismo orden— Daniel no estaba muy enterado de la nueva dinámica, y aunque le pareció ciertamente un poco riesgosa, pensó primero en observar, y aunque hubo algunas quejas, empezando por Samantha, él no dijo nada para no empeorar el ambiente en el dojo.

Entonces Demetri maldijo en su mente al Sensei Lawrence y a su progenitora, y sin embargo, bajó de nuevo al estanque, ahí estaba el chico del que quería escapar, y al parecer por todas las razones del mundo. Y sin embargo cuando le dirigió esa sonrisa, y luego cambió su expresión a una totalmente concentrada, después de unos segundos de confusión, él hizo exactamente lo mismo. 

Era como separarse de sus pensamientos para ser sólo un cuerpo que se mueve a la par del otro, y lo hicieron bien de nuevo hasta estar arriba de la plataforma en calma, Hawk recibió el balón y Demetri tuvo que balancear su peso para no caer ambos — ¿Listo?— sólo asintió, cuando era más joven, realmente le temía a los balones, pero ahora lo que sentía era calma, porque estaba con su mejor amigo, porque aunque quisiera negarse a sentir todo eso, él era de lo más importante en su vida. Comenzaron a lanzar el balón, 1, 2, 3, la cuarta casi se le cae a Demetri, luego 5, 6, y ahora fue Hawk a la séptima, 8, 9 y en la última, la pelota se le resbaló a Hawk, eso hizo que él cayera de espaldas, y que Demetri cayera exactamente encima de él.

El instinto de Demetri, lo hizo abrazarlo, protegiendo su cabeza de las rocas y lastimándose la mano en el proceso, todo fue muy confuso, dentro del agua parecía que estaban a punto de besarse y se miraron de una manera extraña, llena de sentimientos. Fue cuestión de segundos salir del agua y sus sentidos volvieron — ¡Au! ¡Realmente duele! Ni piensen que voy a volver a entrar aquí— gritó reaccionando y soltando a Hawk, a quien por cierto no sólo tomó de la cabeza, también de la cintura, fue confuso para Hawk pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo se sintió cómodo entre los brazos de su amigo, y recordó que ya lo había protegido antes en ocasiones. Fue nostálgico para él, aunque tampoco le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, luego reaccionó y salió del agua.

Larusso terminó la práctica en el estanque y les dijo que siguieran entrenando la rutina de siempre, y fue a discutir con Johny, de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Hawk fue a ver la mano de Demitri, quien estaba lavándose con jabón mientras maldecía en voz baja —Dem, déjame ayudarte— dijo sonriendo — No te pongas dulce conmigo si te mandaron a llevarme de vuelta— dijo bastante estresado, realmente el dolor no era lo suyo —No, de hecho justo ahora están discutiendo, vine por mi cuenta, ahora dame tu mano— dijo tranquilo, conocía bien la neurosis de su amigo, y sabía cómo mantenerlo calmado — Oh bueno, esto puedo curarlo, ven, el botiquín está por aquí— dijo jalando su brazo por la muñeca.

Demitri por un momento olvidó el dolor para revivir todo como en cámara rápida, había estado realmente cerca de Hawk, como, demasiado cerca, incluso lo tomó de la cintura, podrían haberse besado y ahora era llevado por el brazo hacia un lugar a solas en el dojo. 

Todo era demasiado abrumador para lo que él denominaba sus hormonas adolescentes —Siéntate aquí— dijo Hawk, sin mirarlo, preparando el material que iba a utilizar —No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo— dijo Demetri tratando de escapar —¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?— dijo con una mirada herida — ¡No! No es eso, sólo no quería molestarte, de verdad— dijo casi levantándose, mientras Hawk le sonreía —No me molesta, de hecho gracias, eso fue muy lindo, supongo...Ugh bueno lindo no es una palabra ruda, ni cool, pero no encontré otra así que lo siento si no te gusta— dijo un poco avergonzado mientras mojaba el algodón en el agua oxigenada —Ésta arde menos que el alcohol— dijo tratando de calmar al chico y acercando el algodón a su herida.

Aunque los gritos de Demetri fueron los de siempre, todo estuvo tranquilo, y mientras lo vendaba dijo —Hey estaba pensando, si volviéramos a ser amigos, me gustaría que nos llamaran Karate Brothers, me refiero, Binary es un poco… No para mí ahora, aparte ¿Sabías que hay un término LGBTQ+ que usa esa palabra? Nunca te diste cuenta porque sueles vivir en tu mundo, pero fuimos molestados por eso entre otras cosas, en fin, pero los dos estamos en lo del Karate así que... — y la verdad es que los dos estaban bastante nerviosos ahora, Demetri con responder, y Hawk con su respuesta —Está bien Hawk, después de todo entré al Karate por ti—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whazzzz up?! (Si me tardé en actualizar,sorry jeje :3 lo estaba revisando y aun siento que le falta algo pero ya no encuentro qué así queeeee... Si alguien conoce un Beta :3 pos agradecería que me presenten owo)
> 
> Bueno pues me encanta como van las cosas, vsmos rapidito pero con sentido, y siento que me falta hacer capítulos más larguitos pero... es cosa de poner en ello las manitas. ¿Les gustó? Les invito a dejarme un comentario y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización <3


	5. Sinceramente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emocionantes cosas pasan con las emociones nuestros chicos, y de otra interesante unión también. No Mercy!

Entraron a la habitación donde estaban —Chicos, lo sentimos por...— Hawk y Demetri entonces notaron que estaban básicamente tomados de la mano, a lo que inmediatamente se soltaron —Perdón Senseis ¿Qué querían decir?— dijo Hawk disimulando la situación 

—Ah… que no medí bien la dinámica, esta parte la entrenaremos de otra forma, mañana en el lago, vengan preparados— dijo Lawrence sin disimular ni un poco su confusión, pero sin opinar al respecto de nuevo, después de todo su alumno no era ninguna nenita, así que si se enamoraba de quien fuera no debería afectarle, aunque le afectaba porque él no entendía esas cosas, lo hablaría luego de la cena con Carmen, ella entendía más a las personas —Sé que te lastimaste, pero espero que vengas Demetri, bueno, nos vamos, eso era todo. Hasta mañana chicos— dijo Daniel disimulando lo mejor posible el hecho de que esto también le había causado bastante impresión —Hasta mañana Senseis— dijeron al unísono, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Era un silencio realmente incómodo, pero alguien tenía que romperlo — ¿A qué te refieres con que fue por mi? Digo me dejaste solo en Cobra Kai, si te hubieras quedado tal vez yo no hubiera sido tan ciego con Kreese— dijo Hawk, rascando ligeramente su cabeza en señal de confusión y dándose cuenta de que su peinado se había arruinado con el agua y caía rojo y lacio a un costado —Yo me di cuenta desde el principio de cómo eran las cosas y me fui, tú quisiste estar ahí y yo te lo dije todo a tiempo, pero no podría prohibirte nada, así que simplemente busqué otro lugar donde estudiar, y seguí estudiando, para compartir contigo. Pero de repente me odiaste por eso así que ahora entrenaba para defenderme de ti, qué irreal. Fue toda una locura, y me estresé más con lo que le pasó a Miguel, me refiero, yo también fui a verlo, en el hospital tendido ahí, el mismo chico que le dio una paliza a 4 personas en el comedor— Hawk asintió, no hubo nadie, de Cobra Kai ni de Miyagi-Do, que no tuviera miedo después de eso, Miguel era el más fuerte después de los 3 Senseis —Lo siento, pero es que a veces, eres un poco desleal, yo pensé que me estabas traicionando— Demetri volteó bastante desconcertado, con cara de no entender de qué estaba hablando.

Hawk entonces tuvo que aclarar, porque de verdad Demetri estaba en otro canal —Me refiero a irte con el otro equipo, hablar mal del mío, decir lo que dijiste en la fiesta…Hacerte amigo de mi ex-novia y juntarte con ella a hacer proyectos de no sé qué. Ciertamente no son muestras de lealtad, al menos para mí— Hawk lo miró con una cierta recriminación en la mirada, Demetri se quedó mirando al suelo, con arrepentimiento —Lo sé, me equivoqué yo también, y mucho, y lo lamento, pero llevabas tiempo tratándome mal y actué por impulso… En fin creo que ambos sabemos qué hicimos mal y qué hizo mal el otro, yo me equivoqué y tuve mis consecuencias por eso. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en que lo sentimos por todo?— Hawk asintió y chocaron sus manos— ¡Au!— fue con la mano mala — Ah… Lo siento Dem— se disculpó Hawk — ¿Entonces Karate Brothers?— dijo Demetri sonriendo— Por favor— le respondió la sonrisa y le dijo— Vamos, te llevaré a casa, pero esta vez no me rasguñes gatito, o van a mal pensar mis heridas de verdad— a lo que el chico sólo respondió con un ligero golpe con el codo.

Mientras tanto, en Cobra Kai estaban todos reunidos después de la práctica, Tory les mostraba las fotos y videos —Demetri era mi amigo, considero que no debería ser parte de esto, fue el único que en realidad, no me traicionó, con todo y que era amigo de Miguel también— dijo Robby —¿También eres marica? Pensé que te estabas tirando a la zorra de mi ex, pero tal vez te interesaba otra persona— dijo Kyler riendo con los otros Cobras, a lo que Robby quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo, tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que hizo con Miguel.

En vez de golpearlo sólo lo miró bastante mal y apretó los puños —Mi sexualidad no es asunto tuyo, para que lo sepas, imbécil— dijo bastante molesto acercándose al rostro de Kyler, que ahora miraba al suelo un tanto intimidado, sabía bien que había estado en la correccional, y era peligroso —Chicos ya basta— dijo Tory poniéndose en medio —Ahora nosotros somos equipo, somos Cobra Kai y ellos son el enemigo, y unos traidores, cada uno a su manera. Esto es la guerra Robby, Sin Piedad— dijo Tory tomándolo por el hombro y sonriendo continuó —La traición de ella te duele, como me duele a mí la de Miguel, y también me duele que se haya ido Hawk, era mi amigo, pero ahora todo lo que queda entre nosotros es venganza. Una venganza que vamos a hacer todos juntos, como dojo. Tienes que elegir Robby— el dojo quedó en silencio.

Robby la miró, y todo era tan confuso, estaba perdido, y ella parecía una luz, parecía tener razón —Entiendo Tory, si necesitas que yo haga algo, dímelo— a lo que la chica asintió —Tenemos que recopilar más fotos, y más cosas que los pongan en mal lugar, a todos y no importa que sea, recopilen la información y decidiremos juntos, qué es lo que vamos a usar contra ellos— todos asintieron —Brillante idea Rubia— dijo Kyler tomando sus cosas, y los otros lo siguieron.

Tory y Robby quedaron solos —Puede que lo hayas dicho para que Kyler no siguiera molestando, así que voy a decirte sinceramente lo que pienso, y no tienes que responderme ¿Ok? Yo quisiera que de verdad elijas estar aquí, porque consideras este dojo como yo lo considero, mi hogar. El Sensei Kreese me ha ayudado mucho y yo… De verdad estoy agradecida de tener un lugar que pueda llamar hogar, mi madre está enferma hace mucho y realmente no sé lo que es ser cuidada, sé que tú tienes una situación parecida con el Sensei Lawrence… Este puede ser nuestro hogar— dijo tomando sus cosas —Pero es tu decisión, yo no te voy a forzar, y mientras no regreses a Miyagi-Do, ni Eagle Fang, yo no voy a perseguirte si te vas, después de todo sólo estás eligiendo tu bienestar, no siendo un traidor— dijo esto último despeinando un poco a Robby —Tengo que trabajar, me voy Rob— dijo saliendo del dojo. 

Kreese había observado desde su oficina el desarrollo de las cosas, esa chica era una digna Cobra Kai, y si se relacionaba con Robby, eso sería mejor para sus planes, prendió su habano con una sonrisa —¿Sensei, desea que limpie el dojo?— dijo Robby en la puerta de la oficina —Esa es una buena chica muchacho, recuerda, golpea primero ¿De acuerdo?— dijo riendo y exhalando el humo, Robby estaba ligeramente avergonzado —Limpia las colchonetas y el baño y puedes descansar— ordenó dejando las cenizas de su puro en el cenicero —Sí Sensei— dijo Robby dirigiéndose a hacer su encargo, y pensando seriamente si este podía ser su hogar. 

Un calor agradable se instaló en su pecho, uno en el que Tory no estaba excluida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cortito pero intensito? Pues sí, este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, y de extender, porque realmente el avance era puramente emocional. Si les gustó los invito a comentar ¡Nos vemos en un ratito, que vengo con el emocionante capítulo 6!


	6. Adiós Yasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida da muchas vueltas, las relaciones y los planes pueden salir de maneras ¡Inesperadas!

Después del problema que tuvo con su novia por los mensajes, Yasmine realmente ya no le contestó, aun si él se dedicó a responder cada uno de ellos aunque fuera a destiempo, y entonces, ella incluso lo bloqueó de los mensajes. Eso lo estresó mucho, era realmente irritante que hiciera eso y no entendía los motivos que pudiera tener para eso, sin embargo, intentaría hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

El martes, en la escuela, se dirigió a hablarle con un ramo de flores blancas, y entonces la vio, estaba hablando con otro chico de Fútbol Americano, él ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ellos no estaban haciendo realmente nada, así que no se puso celoso y los saludó con la mano.

Ella lo vio y se acercó a hablar con él y le dijo —Lo siento, hay demasiadas razones por las que yo creo que mejor terminamos, a decir verdad te quiero, pero no somos compatibles y quiero encontrar alguien con quien sea más compatible de verdad, alguien con quien pueda compartir intereses y esas cosas, pero gracias por las flores— dijo dándole una sonrisa —podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres— él asintió, realmente ella no tenía que darle explicaciones, no quería estar más y ya está, así que él simplemente dijo adiós y fue por sus cosas al locker.

Estaba realmente un poco triste pero no había nada qué hacer, tenía al menos que ser bueno perdiendo ¿No? —Buenos días gatito— oyó mientras recogía sus libros —No son demasiado buenos para mí Hawk, pero espero que lo sean para ti— dijo con voz desganada mientras cerraba su locker —¿Pasó algo?— La voz detrás suyo parecía de preocupación —Yasmine quiso terminar, entonces terminamos— dijo con un suspiro volteando a verlo —Oh… lo lamento, se ve que la querías mucho ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Para hacerte sentir mejor, me refiero— Hawk sabía lo triste que podía ser que una relación terminara, así que realmente quería ayudar a su amigo —Si tienes tiempo, veamos eso después de la práctica, ahora realmente lo que quiero es distraerme con la clase de cálculo diferencial ya que no puedo hundirme en… Una maratón de Dr. Who, o un cómic— dijo con cierto miedo, la última vez lo de mencionar Dr. Who no había salido nada bien.

Hawk sin notar el miedo de su amigo, asintió alegre —Siempre entraste a la clase difícil este semestre ¿Eh? Recuerdo que íbamos a ir juntos a esa… Antes— sí antes del Karate, ese era el plan —¿Y tú a qué entraste?— dijo Demetri pensando que ahora no sabía mucho de Hawk —Entré a formación profesional, ya sabes, trabajar con madera, construir cosas, cosas así, siempre me llamó la atención pero antes me daba miedo entrar ahí. Ahora ya no tengo miedo así que entré, me gusta mucho, me gustó el entrenamiento del Sensei Daniel, porque es hacer cosas manuales y así aprendo mejor— Demetri estaba impresionado —Al parecer, nunca dejas de conocer a una persona, pues me alegro de que lo disfrutes. Yo realmente fue justo eso lo que no soporté, por eso el señor Larusso me empezó a enseñar con repeticiones— Hawk entonces entendió porque Demetri estaba siempre del otro lado en clases —Bueno, tienes un Sensei muy comprensivo, supongo que tú y yo somos de diferentes estilos para aprender, y ya está— dijo riendo. 

Realmente las conversaciones eran un tanto acartonadas, pero los dos hacían el esfuerzo de ser honestos entre sí, sin ser groseros, lo cual estaba resultando en un poco más de soltura al platicar y la confianza regresaba entre ellos. Sonó el timbre y entonces se miraron y sonrieron —Vamos a clase— dijo Demetri, y Hawk le siguió el paso.

Después de clases, sucedió una repetición de la escena del día anterior, el rubor, los sentimientos extraños, las manos de Hawk, los músculos de Hawk, ahora ya no tenía una novia por la cual evitar los pensamientos extraños, así que todo era más confuso, pero su vida no había dejado de ponerse confusa desde hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar rasguñar de nuevo a Hawk mientras iban en la moto hacia el lago. Y aunque el paisaje en el camino era hermoso, definitivamente no lograba distraerlo, ni de su incomodidad con Hawk, ni la tristeza por su ex-novia ni de todo aquello en lo que tenía que pensar. Y mientras lo hacía, sin notarlo se aferraba más a Hawk. Hasta que llegaron al bosque —Nota mental: Demetri se pone muy pegajoso cuando se siente triste— dijo Hawk en voz alta después de quitarse el casco y acomodándose el cabello —Ja ja, muy gracioso ¿Nadie te ha dicho que existen los límites de velocidad Hawk?— dijo Demetri imitando sus acciones —Me gustan las cosas rápidas ¿Ok?— dijo acercándose a una distancia muy corta de su cara —¡Ahem! Chicos, ustedes llegan temprano, vayan cambiándose en lo que llegan los demás, ustedes entrenarán en el bote hoy— dijo Daniel, saliendo de entre los árboles junto a Lawrence.

Demetri estaba seguro de que los Senseis ya habían mal entendido todo, pues eran demasiadas coincidencias como para parecerse a la realidad así que se le ocurrió usar el elemento drama para sacudirse eso de encima, y con suerte lo olvidarían todo —¿Ayer me golpeé con una roca y hoy quiere que haga Karate en un bote? Si usted tiene tendencias asesinas seguro están evolucionando— dijo para aliviar la tensión, o cambiarla por una más conveniente —¡Demetri no exageres por el amor de Dios, es sólo un miserable bote y un poco de agua!— dijo Daniel a punto de que le temblara el ojo, y entonces Hawk hizo algo inesperado, que los puso en una situación más incómoda —Ven, vamos a cambiarnos y luego haces drama gatito— dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano buena, y lo jalaba hacia donde creía que serían menos visibles, ante la vista atónita de dos Senseis bastante adultos que ya no sabían qué hacer con eso, y del mismo Demetri, que ya no sabía qué hacer con eso y acumulaba otro de sus fracasos del día, distracción fallida.

Llegaron a un lugar con buenos arbustos y Hawk comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente ante la mirada espaciada de Demetri que estaba aún procesando toda la escena —Una foto te duraría más. Apúrate Dem que ya se oyen varios autos, deben estar llegando todos y a ti no te gusta cambiarte frente a la gente ¿No?— lo primero lo dijo como una especie de broma, que Demetri, otra vez no sabía si era una broma normal o era otro coqueteo, pero asintió ruborizado, mientras se apuraba a cambiarse —¡Hey! Tú tienes más músculos en las piernas, nadie lo notaría normalmente porque no usas ropa tan entallada— y ahora Demetri no supo qué hacer más que ruborizarse, eso lo atrapó justo subiéndose el short así que se le volvió a caer. 

Apenado y ruborizado, se apresuró a levantarlo —Oh… Justo diciendo que no te gusta que te miren y voy y te miro, perdona… Pero por cierto ¿Todavía tienes ese lunar ahí?— Ahora casi se le atora la saliva de la vergüenza y mientras tosía terminó de arreglarse la ropa —A decir verdad esperaba que conforme creciera mi piel se estirara y entonces ese lunar se fuera más hacia abajo, para que dejara de verse raro, en su lugar, se ha movido ligeramente hacia arriba así que me da un poco de pena que lo recuerdes— dijo completamente avergonzado. Hawk sólo atinó a reír, pero la imagen mental le sonaba extrañamente bien, después sólo dijo —Ya se oyen más voces, si ya estás listo deberíamos ir— a lo que Demetri asintió sin dejar de estar ni un poco sonrojado. 

Cuando llegaron había una mirada extraña en Miguel y Samantha, que los veían con una especie de pregunta pegada en la frente “No… ¿O sí?” aunque, Hawk parecía ajeno a lo que pensaban todos los demás —Bien chicos, ya estamos todos, ahora, Demetri y Hawk vienen hacia el bote, las demás parejas irán con Lawrence, Samantha, ayúdale a dar el ejemplo de la clase por favor— Los chicos comenzaron a ir hacia Johnny —Sí papá— dijo en un cierto tono de hartazgo, a Samantha seguía sin gustarle nada Johnny Lawrence, aunque para Miguel era lo máximo.

Y entonces, Daniel llamó a los chicos al bote —Vengan, dejen aquí sus cosas y vamos— dijo alegre. Los dos chicos hicieron caso, y sólo porque Demetri realmente deseaba ahorrarse otra escena de "ven gatito" obedeció sin quejarse. 

Daniel comenzó a llevarlos más profundo en el lago, y cuando llegaron les dijo —Pongan un pie a cada lado del bote, harán lo de la pelota pero aquí. Tengan cuidado de no tirarnos a todos al agua— este último comentario lo dijo bromeando.  Demetri estaba bastante asustado —Señor Larusso, no sé nadar— dijo bastante seguro de que eso no lo salvaría de nada, tal vez ni de ser llamado gatito de nuevo —Yo sé nadar Dem, no corres peligro— dijo Hawk con una gran sonrisa antes de que alguien dijera algo más.

Demetri había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa que por un momento también sonrió y se olvidó de todo —Está bien— y Daniel se preguntaba si lo único que le había faltado como Sensei de Demetri era Hawk, fueran lo que fueran —¡Bien chicos entonces suban!— dijo emocionado de que por fin Demetri hiciera caso a una indicación sin tres horas de quejas y otros dos kilómetros de cosas que no podían hacer escritos y firmados por su madre. 

Entonces ambos volvieron al estado que ya conocían, y tuvieron que sentir también el agua. Fluyendo con ella, los segundos mejores estudiantes de sus respectivos dojos, subieron a los bordes del barco y cuando estuvieron estables, Daniel le dio la pelota a Demetri —Empiecen, como dijo Lawrence, 10 veces es suficiente— y entonces empezaron a lanzarla, una vez, todo bien, dos, tres, cuatro, y en la quinta se resbaló la pelota, pero lograron salvarla, seis, siete, ocho, y en la nueve a Daniel se le ocurrió preguntar imprudentemente —Chicos ¿Ustedes son novios?— y entonces ambos perdieron la concentración y cayeron al agua. 

Hawk salió de inmediato, pero Demetri no, entonces Hawk preguntó gritando —¿Hacia qué lado cayó?— Daniel señaló la punta del bote y de inmediato Hawk se alarmó, pudo golpearse la cabeza con el bote.  Demonios, demonios, acababa de volver a ser amigo de Dem y pasaba esto. ¿Dónde está? Era la pregunta en su cabeza, nadaba en círculos, el agua no lo dejaba ver bien, pero vio un ligero brillo blanco y se dirigió hacia allá. 

Demetri estaba pataleando con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba salir y el aire se le estaba acabando, y aunque estaba asustado, pensó con cierta ironía, que si moría allí por lo menos no tendría que contestar las preguntas del Señor Larusso.

Y en eso llegó Hawk, lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, para que supiera que era él. Su cabello estaba suelto, gracias a que el lago había lavado el gel en él, y se veía realmente rojo y suave, y lo único que Demetri pudo pensar era que le gustaría acariciar su cabello, y entonces se desmayó. El poco aire que le quedaba se escapó, y entonces Hawk lo besó para compartirle un poco del suyo, pero Demetri estaba inconsciente, lo besó con la misma intención, una vez más antes de salir del agua.

Salieron y Hawk jaló al pobre chico al bote —La próxima vez haga sus malditas preguntas en mejores momentos— dijo bastante enojado, y Daniel se apresuró en silencio a meterlos en el bote. Mientras volvían a la orilla, Hawk trataba de hacer que Demetri sacara el agua de sus pulmones, intentó todas las técnicas nuevas que enseñaban en primeros auxilios, pues decían que el RCP boca a boca no servía tanto como se rumoraba, pero ninguna funcionó y entonces amenazó a Daniel —Usted no diga nada sobre esto, ya hizo suficiente— y le dió el RCP boca a boca a su amigo, que para su suerte estaba inconsciente cuando funcionó y paró el RCP. 

Pocos minutos después de volver a respirar, Demetri se despertó, estaban casi en la orilla, Hawk lo estaba apoyando en sus piernas, mientras miraba con una cara terrible al Señor Larusso —Hawk estoy bien— dijo esperando que Hawk no fuera a levantarse a tratar de golpear al Sensei, nadie necesitaba que Hawk se fuera del dojo ahora —Lo siento, debí decir que no lo haríamos— fue su respuesta, mientras temblaba del coraje al escuchar a su amigo quitarle importancia a su vida y a la situación. Pero no era momento de regañarlo, así que se tragó su coraje y lo sostuvo más fuerte.

Llegaron a la orilla y todos se asombraron de ver a Hawk, no sólo sin su característico peinado, sino molesto hacia el señor Larusso —¿Papá? ¿Qué pasó?— Daniel volteó hacia su hija, muy frustrado y triste, pensando en qué fue lo que se equivocó y qué haría el Señor Miyagi con esto —Me equivoqué, vámonos Sam— dijo consternado mientras Johnny le decía —¿Qué demonios te pasa Larusso? ¿Qué es esto?— pero no hubo respuesta de quien la esperaba —Demetri no sabía nadar pero aún así tomamos el riesgo de hacer el entrenamiento ¡Lo que pasó es que el Sensei Daniel y yo somos unos idiotas, eso pasó!— dijo jalando a Demetri consigo, hacia donde estaban sus cosas —O ponen en orden este dojo y sus entrenamientos, o yo no volveré, y si es posible Demetri tampoco— dijo enfurecido mientras le secaba el pelo a Demetri de manera cuidadosa pero a la vez, tosca, tratando de contener toda la furia en su interior.

Daniel por supuesto que oyó lo que dijo Hawk antes de arrancar el coche e irse casi corriendo una Nascar y todos los demás comenzaron a irse, excepto el Sensei Lawrence y Miguel —Hawk, tú dijiste que me sacarías y me sacaste… Pudo salir mejor pero… — Hawk lo calló —¡Estuvo mal Demetri! ¡Pudiste ahogarte!— dijo al borde de un ataque de ira —Tranquilo por favor— dijo Demetri asustado, temblando y abrazándolo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hey! hey! Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, drama, acción, emoción  
>  ¿Apoco no fue ese rescate con besos muy romántico?   
> A mí hasta se me andaba olvidando que acaban de terminar al pobre Demetri este mismo capítulo.   
> Dem y Hawk son unas ternuras aunque aún no se dan cuenta de que se aman.   
> Por otro lado ¡Demetri de verdad debería trabajar en su autoestima! (Y si alguien siente que ahogarse está bien, debería hacer lo mismo my friends).
> 
> Postdata: Creo, que este es mi capítulo favorito de todo el fanfic :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia :3 espero haya sido de tu agrado.
> 
> A decir verdad esta pareja tiene tantas posibilidades que me abruma, pueden ser una pareja tierna, o una violenta, o una confusa, y eso es... algo que espero no se note en mi escritura. En fin, estoy un poco oxidada para esto pero yo digo que saldrá bien :3. 
> 
> Lo traduciré yo misma al inglés, así que si lo encuentran pues, todo tranki, fui yo.


End file.
